


A Very Hollstein Holiday

by DestinyFreeReally



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 05:20:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5035429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestinyFreeReally/pseuds/DestinyFreeReally
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of short holiday fics because...why not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Very Hollstein Holiday

“Laura, I’ll get the top ones if you  _need_  me to.” Centuries old. Centuries old, decorating a Christmas tree for a dormroom, commercial, Christmas. 

“I’m not even that short, you know. And you were the one that insisted we get the  _big_ , tall tree.” Laura’s smile tugged at her lips. “I  _knew_  you wanted to celebrate Christmas, you big vampire grinch.”  
  
“I just figured if we’re going in to the misery, we might as well go big. The grinch is the green one that’s not the elf, right? It’s not that I’m Christmas-averse it’s just I’m-…are those ball ones going on the  _bottom?”_  Carmilla was transfixed, dark eyes focused on the painted-gold plexiglass.  
  
“Is…is cat!you gonna freak out if they are? I can… _move_  them?” Stifling her giggles was hard. Regular Carmilla was bad enough. Worst. Crush. Ever. But cat!Carmilla was all purring and warmth…and shiny Christmas toys.  
  
“No, no! Leave them be. It looks beautiful Laura. As pretty as you.” Carmilla crooked her head down to Laura, gold ball ornaments still reflecting in her eyes.  
  
“Carm, if you take down this giant Christmas tree, I swear…” But Laura’s mock-harsh voice was stopped mid sentence with a tender kiss that Carmilla pulled away from with a smug smile.  
  
“Merry Christmas, Laura Hollis.”  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
“Not a creature was stirring, except a tiny gay human, stirring her hot chocolate veraciously.” The cocoa smell wafted from Laura’s hands to Carmilla on the bed. Laura couldn’t help but smirk at Carm like she knew a big secret; Carmilla’s bad-ass-vampire-leather-uniform outfit was replaced by cozy-looking pajamas with “ ** _Hail Santa!_** ” with pentagram stars all over them. Strangely, it fit.  
  
“You’re really getting into the holidays, huh? You don’t haveta try so hard to get off the naughty list, you know.” Laura brushed a stray bang out of Carmilla’s chiseled face and just looked at her. She was so pretty it made Laura’s insides  _squeal_  regularly. Maybe immortality just made you really, really hot.  
  
“Kinda died, cupcake. Pretty sure being self-sacrificing in the fight against evil gets me on the nice list forever. Not to mention-” The vampire paused to pull Laura into her lap and kiss her. “All the-” Her hand pulled Laura’s face towards her again. “Mistletoe kisses-” And again. “I want.” Her lips still donned red, but Carmilla’s smile was relaxed- all of her was relaxed. Laura kissed Carmilla then, slow this time.  
  
“There’s no mistletoe here, Carm.” She giggled from her straddled position in Carmilla’s lap, still cradling cocoa in her hands.  
  
“Oh, really? Hmm. We should get some of that then.” And her cool hands wandered down Laura’s back, softly loving every edge and curve they encountered, and her nose took in the scents of chocolate and peppermint and  _Laura._  Best Christmas Eve ever.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
“Hurry! Hurry! What if we miss the countdown? Not all of us can assume we have another five hundred of these to go to! Perry and LaF invited us over for ten and it’s…way past ten.” Laura hadn't  _meant_  to get distracted but her and Carm had gotten all dressed  _up_  one thing lead to the next, now they were late. Way late.   
  
“I’m not taking  _sole_  responsibility for us being late, figure out whatever you’re gonna tell Perry.” Carmilla’s hand was wrapped around Laura’s waist as they strode down the hall. She hadn’t exactly been  _dying_  to go to this New Year’s Eve party, and she thought Laura had suggested…an alternative….earlier, but apparently that had been more of the pre-show. Well. The last main event of the year, really.   
  
“We just…lost track of time, that’s all. Which is  _true._  Not even a lie. Besides, I’m sure the gang’s all in there with peppermint Schnapps waiting for the ball to drop, not us.” Laura was  _flustered_  still, or again, or whatever. Her and Carmilla had pretty much locked themselves away for the beginning of the holiday break and this was the first time they were really…group socializing in awhile.  
  
“Hey, cutie. Laura.” Carmilla waited for Laura’s eyes to look up at hers to go on. “If you want me to bite anyone you just say the code word and point, got it?” She winked, to show she was kidding. But there was a lot of real sentiment. So much real sentiment.  
  
“Got it. What’s the code word, again?” And Laura was smiling again. She knew she’d have fun. She was excited about the party. But there were still…pre-party jitters.  
  
“Octopus. Obviously. Cupcake, if we don’t get in there we might miss the countdown.” Carmilla’s reserved sigh nearly made Laura melt. She brought her hand to the vampire’s cheek and pulled her down to her for a long, mind-clearing kiss.  
  
“It’s gonna be a great year, huh?” Laura straightened and wrapped Carmilla’s arm back around her waist.  
  
“Pretty much if I don’t die it’ll be a step up.” Carmilla’s tongue curled over her red lips. It hadn’t been a bad year. Maybe a rough one.  
  
“You didn’t die, you big baby.” Laura planted a tiny kiss on Carmilla’s cheek; they were still standing in the hallway, not quite ready to knock on the LaFerry dorm door.  
  
“If I don't  _almost_  die it’ll be a step up, better?” Carmilla half-whispered down into Laura’s ear. She was wearing heels that closed some of the height-gap between them but Laura was still shorter. Comfortably shorter. Perfect ear-kissing distance away.  
  
“Better. Let’s go, let’s go. Happy New Year.” Before they got  _distracted_ again. Laura knocked on the door and waited for the New Year’s Eve party to greet them. They could hear party noise-makers already in use and music playing. Maybe Laura could score some of those sweet, silly New Year’s glasses and send pictures to her dad. Not a bad start to the New Year.


End file.
